


Twelve Days of Christmas

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic, Snow Day, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides Micro Christmas fics.





	1. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMP, the boy's take a break and play in the snow.

    Patton lofted a snowball at Virgil, hitting him right in the back of his head, causing the anxious side to stumble and almost topple over. Virgil spun around, face red from the cold and eyebrows furrowed, but his glare instantly melted when he saw the bright look on Patton’s face, tongue peeking out of a beaming smile. 

 

    “Sorry Virge,” He giggled. “I just couldn’t help myself.” 

 

    “Yeah well why don't you come over here and help me make this snowman!” Roman cried from the other side of the clearing they were currently playing in. Freshly fallen snow covered the ground, making everything appear sparkly and white. The four sides were bundled up in layers of warmer winter clothes, their boots crunching in the ground below them as the trees hung heavy with snow. Roman had really out done himself, transforming a part of the mind palace into a winter wonderland. With the Thomas stressed out about posting new videos and the holidays right around the corner, the four of them had really need a break. 

 

   “Of course,” Patton cried, stumbling on his way, tripping over the near three feet on snow. 

 

“Have you got any carrots for the nose?” 

 

    “That's incredibly anatomically incorrect,” Logan muttered from where he was currently pushing the head towards the rest of the snowman's body. “What about an acorn or leaf instead?” 

 

      Patton simply rolled his eyes fondly. “Snow way,” he smiled. “He's gotta have a carrot nose.” 

 

“Here,” Virgil said, venturing back from the woods, a pile of sticks in hand. “Will these work for the arms?”

 

     “They're great!” Roman cried, scooping two of them up and stabbing them into the fragile body of his masterpiece. 

 

    “Would someone please help me lift this head?” Logan asked, struggling to lift the ball of snow he had rolled and Patton rushed to his side. They both careful set it on top of the rest of the snowman, and Roman stepped back to admire their work. 

 

    “It's so close to being perfect,” he muttered, and with a wave of his hand a carrot materialized. Pattons eyes widened and he clapped his gloved hands together. 

 

    “And we need coal for eyes and oh-oh! They can have my scarf!” The morale side unwound his scarf from himself, throwing it around the snowman's neck. 

    “You’ll get cold.” Virgil scolded, coming to stand next to his best friend and wrap his own purple scarf around Patton in a tight knot, making sure he was warm and protecting from the biting snow. 

 

   Roman turned to Logan after precisely sticking the nose inside their creation. “Wanna do the honors?” He asked, holding out his hands, in which a pile of coal materialized. 

 

    “Sure,” Logan said, snatching up the rocks, pretending he wasn't in the slightest honored. He quickly set to work creating the eyes and smile, precisely setting them into the thick, compacted, snow. 

 

     Virgil and Patton stood back to watch, huddled together for warmth, breath visibly in the frosty air. “I like ‘em!” Patton smiled once Logan was done. “Let's name them Bell.” 

 

    “A fitting name,” Roman boomed, coming to stand next to Patton, admiring Bell with a proud smile. “They grow up so fast don't they?” He asked with a sigh, leaning heavily on his friend, knees sinking into the snow as Patton giggled. 

 

   “It is a snowman,” Logan muttered, rolling his eyes, as he too came to stand by his friends. “It cannot age.” 

 

    “We’ll be sending them off to college soon!” Roman cried, throwing his arms around Patton’s waist, letting out an incredibly fake wail. 

 

“Why don't we mourn inside?” Virgil asked, raising his eyebrows, blowing hot air into his palms. “If we stay out any longer we’ll all freeze to death.”

 

   “And we can have hot coco,” Patton cheered, already stumbling his way back towards the door, dragging Roman along in his wake, their hands intertwined. “Cmon, I know how badly you want a cup of my patented Patton extra whip cream and sprinkles, coco!” 

 

    “Yeah, okay maybe,” Roman muttered, the sting from the cold hiding his blush as they all piled together in tangle of cuddle’s to watch the upteenth Christmas movie. 

 


	2. Holiday Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan x Patton reminisce on Christmas' past.

     Logan made his way downstairs as silently as he could, running his hand against the wall as to lead him, so that he didn't have to turn on the lights and fear waking up the others. He’d accidentally stayed up late again reading, not heeding his own advice about a proper circadian rhythm. He hoped that some warm milk, and perhaps some crackers would help lull him back to sleep. 

 

    However, as he approached the living room he noticed a certain paternal side sitting in front of the flickering T.V., wrapped up in a cozy blanket, a mug of something in his hands. 

 

“Patton?” Logan asked, as it wasn't unusual for the side to stay up late, re-watching Parks & Rec. 

 

    It took a minute, but sluggishly Patton turned to him, his blue eyes hazy with tears. “Oh, hi Lo,” he muttered, voice tired and soft. “Sorry, I didn't see you there.” 

 

“No apologies necessary,” Logan said as he came to stand in front of Patton, block his view of the screen. “However, may I inquire what you are doing?” 

 

    Patton sniffled and nodded towards the T.V. where a video of a tiny Thomas was tearing through wrapping paper, a wide smile on his face as he celebrated his Christmas. The toddler was surrounded by family, and there was a big, sparkly, Christmas tree looming over him as someone tried desperately to get the child's attention. Only, Thomas seemed way more interested in his new stuffed animal.

 

“Oh,” Logan nodded. “You're reminiscing.” 

 

   “Yeah,” Patton laughed, wiping away a stray tear and moving over in order to make room for Logan. “He was so cute back then.” 

 

    Logan took the offered seat and watched the toddler on the screen. It had been an exciting time for Thomas, and for Logan. He’d been learning his ABC’s, how to add, and even getting ready to start school. “He was an intelligent kid.” 

 

    “All thanks to you,” Patton snuggled up to Logan, resting his head on his shoulder, still clutching the mug of what smelt like hot cocoa. Gently, Logan took it from his sleepily hands and set in on the table so that it wouldn't slip. 

 

    “If this is making you upset why do you not watch something happier?” 

 

“I dunno Lo,” Patton sighed, tucking his feet onto the couch. “Would you like to change?” 

 

    Sensing that, perhaps, Patton would enjoy something less nostalgia, and asking Logan to change it for him as he found himself unable to look away from the baby Thomas, Logan scooped up the remote. He flicked off the old DVD and turned on the Hallmark channel. A cheesy Christmas movie was playing, and he turned down the volume until it was meer background noise. Patton moved his head until it was resting in Logan's lap, his eyes closed and his glasses crooked. Carefully, the logical side took them off and set them on the table as well. 

 

   Patton hummed contently, as the female protagonist of the movie started fawning over the male antagonist. Logan could only scoff as he gently started running his fingers through his friends hair in an attempt to soothe him, practicing what he’d seen Patton do many times. 

 

    Logan was never very good at expressing his emotions, not like Patton, or Roman, but in the rare moments like these he felt that maybe, just maybe, he could be good enough for his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - radioactivehelena  
> Roast me if you see a typo.


	3. Decorating for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan x Roman decorate for Christmas

    Roman rolled his eyes as his as his boyfriend tried desperately to hang a piece of sparkly garland from the doorway. “Logan, honey,” he mused. “Would you like some help?” 

“I have almost got it,” Logan said, and Roman could only chuckle as he reached up to easily tape the string against the wall. 

 

    “Oh do you know?” He teased. Roman was only a couple inches taller than his boyfriend, but oh boy, did those couple of inches make a difference. He planted a quick kiss to Logans forehead and went back to the boxes of decorations. 

 

     He pulled out a snow globe with a picture of the two of them from their first anniversary inside, and with a small smile, swirled around glittered around. “I remember that,” Lohan said, coming to stand across from Roman and take the globe from his hands. “It was really quite the day. I still remember the lengths you went to, to make it possible.” 

 

     Roman blushed, looking down at Logan’s soft expression and gentle eyes. “It was just a silly picnic,” he muttered, taking it from his hands again and setting it down on the mantel next to a stuffed Santa. 

 

    “It was enjoyable,” Logan smiled, picking up the stockings. There were four of them, in the teal, navy blue, purple, and red variety. One for each member of their friend group, even though only Logan and Roman lived in the small flat. The science teacher headed towards the fireplace were there were already nails setup from Christmas past.

 

    Roman came up behind him, wrapping his lanky arms around his boyfriend and resting his head on his shoulder. “Looks nice,” he muttered, nuzzling into Logans neck, much like a kitten. 

“Yes, incredibly festive,” Logan agreed, kissing Roman's cheek before pulling away to shuffle through the rest of the decorations. 

 

     Roman followed, he’d follow Logan to the ends of the earth, and he smirked upon spotting his favorite type of decor. 

 

    “Hey Spec’s~” he teased, reaching into the box and pulling out a bundle of plastic mistletoe. “Look what it is,” Logan looked up, his brown eyes sparkling and inquisitive, lips pursed into a thin line and Roman sword he fell in love all over again. 

 

“Mistletoe,” Logan muttered, straightening up from where he had been leaning over, rumaning in the box. 

 

“And do you know what that means?” Roman asked, stepping dangerously close to his boyfriend. 

 

    Then Logan had his lips pressed against Roman's, soft but chapped. They tasted of peppermint and hot cocoa and strangely enough, pencil shavings and when they finally pulled away Roman had but one thought on his mind. 

 

_ Logan.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye roast me if you see a typo / request a ship.  
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena


	4. Friendmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan's never really had friends before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw - deciet
> 
> This chapters the shortest one yet... I really struggled with it. But then I thought of my boi deceit, and it came pretty easily.

     Declan wasn't the kinda person who just had friends. In fact, he struggled-no was failing, that subject. People either found his obsession with snakes repulsive, or the fact that he’d suddenly just clam up and stop talking too weird. In highschool, he’d had homework and worksheets thrown at him while he struggled through class presentations and kids would often shove rubber snakes into his locker. Jokes on them though, he loved those little toys and still had them to this day.

  
     So, when his first friend at college (a sophomore and a child psyche major named Patton) had asked the biology major if he wanted to spend a ‘Friendmas’ with him and the rest of their ‘gang’ Declan couldn't find himself saying no. In fact, he even said it out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anythings weird about this chapter, I'm uploading it from my phone. 
> 
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena


	5. Arguing over when the Holiday Season Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's puppy eyes are near impossible to say no to, yet the sides find themselves able to anyhow.

     “Patton,” Logan sighed, ducking his head as he stepped into the kitchen as to avoid a string of garland hanging precariously low. “It's August. You still have quite a while until Christmas.”

 

     “Only four months Logan!” Patton chided as he stirred his mug of hot cocoa. “Besides, aren't you always telling us to be more prepared.” He winked, taking a sip of the drinking, leaving behind a rather silly looking whip cream mustache.

  
-

  
     “Padre?” Roman asked, coming to stand in front of the morale side currently trying in vain to untangle a ball of lights. “It's only September, don't you think it's a little early for holiday cheer?”

 

     “It's never too early,” Patton beamed, the lights on his lap somehow wound around his fingers and hands, stuck.

  
-

  
     “No, no way,” Virgil snapped. “It's October. Thomas is putting out Halloween decorations, not… blow up penguins and minions with Santa hats.” Virgil felt guilty for yelling at his friend, but god damn it, he was getting his spoopy Nightmare Before Christmas decor up before Christmas.

  
-

  
      “Patton,” Logan sighed as the morale side tried suggesting once again that they put up a tree. “Halloween was yesterday-”

 

     “But I've been waiting all year!” Patton whined, sticking out his bottom lip, giving the best puppy eyes he could managed.

 

     Roman frowned, setting down his mug and getting the attention of the rest of the table. “I dunno, the holiday seasons is right around the corner. And it would make the mind palace extra festive.”

     Patton brightened, turning to Virgil with wide, hopeful eyes. “I mean… Halloween’s over so…”

  
“But what about thanksgiving?” Logan snapped. “The celebration of friendship, family, all that Thomas is thankful for?”

 

“No one says we can't still celebrate that, silly,” Patton said, quick to speak up. “And it’ll be extra special with a pretty tree, and sparkly lights and stockings and-”

     Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Would it make you happy Patton?” The morale side nodded frantically, and even Virgil glared, daring Logan to say no. “Alright, I suppose, after we have finished today's work, we can go look for a tree.”

 

“Yay!” Patton cheered, jumping up from the table.

      “We can go look in my kingdom,” Roman smiled. “It has quite the array of beautiful trees.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Patton cried, dancing around the table.

      Logan simply rolled his eyes, sipping from his coffee, but his heart did a weird thing at the thankful look Virgil was giving him and the way Patton was prancing around like an idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed another lil micro fic!
> 
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena


	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets sick and his college roommate helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - mentions of illness

    Patton knew he shouldn’t have stayed outside in the freezing cold for so long. Patton knew that once his winter clothes were soaked through with snow he should have gone inside. He knew,  _ he knew _ , but instead he kept playing, rolling around in the icey slush until he was shivering so hard he had to take a shower to stop.

 

    Now, Patton was paying the price. He was laying in bed with an achy head and a runny nose, fever steadily rising. He felt like complete and utter  _ crap _ . His stomach rolled as he thought about everything he should have been doing, studying for finals, writing christmas cards, wrapping presents, and he quickly covered his eyes as they started to leak. It was pathetic really, how he was unable to do any of his work, and instead was left wallowing in a pit of his own pity and snot. 

 

    Just as Patton resigned to sleep his woes away he heard the lock on his dorm door start to turn, the tell tale sign that his room mate Roman was home. 

 

    “Hey Patton cake,” the theater major cooed. “I brought you some soup from the dining hall.” Sure enough, in his gloved hands was a container of steaming hot chicken noodle soup. 

 

“Thanks,” Patton croaked, desperately trying to push himself back up on what felt like noodle arms. 

 

   “Hang on a sec,” Roman said softly, stripping his coat and scarf, setting them inside the closet and then making his way over to Patton, pulling up a chair. “Let me help you.” 

 

    Cheeks inflamed, Patton let Roman’s string arms guide him upright, and prop pillows behind him until he was sitting comfortably. He couldn't help but feel useless, unable to even sit up on his own without the help from his roommate who probably had much, more important things to attend to. 

 

    “Here ya go,” Roman said sweetly, handing Patton the soup from where he had set it on the bedside table. 

 

    “Thanks,” Patton whispered, his voice rough and horse from lack of use. With a shaky hand, he uncapped the lid and dipped in the spoon, taking his first bite. It was bland, but warm, and he doubted his stomach could take anything with more flavor. 

 

    Going in for seconds, Patton frowned when he realized Roman was still sitting right next to him, watching his every move. “Roman,” he croaked. “You’ll get sick,” 

 

    “Screw getting sick,” Roman answered, gently pressing his hand against Patton's forehead and wincing at how scolding it felt. Gingerly, he moved his fingers up to the mess that was Patton's curly hair, and pushed back his sweaty bangs. 

 

“But finals,” Patton tried again, dropping the spoon into the soup and letting his one arm hang against his body like a limp noodle. “A-and the holidays.” 

 

    “Your health is more important,” he said matter of factly. Patton had never heard Roman be so serious, but  _ god _ , it made his heart ache. And he could hardly fight back when his eyes were already slipping closed again, fighting against sleep in vain. 

 

    Roman took the soup from Patton, and the social work major heard the footsteps of him retreating. Something selfish inside of Patton wanted to beg Roman to stay, to not leave him to his wallow in his own misery, but something else told Patton he deserved this. He deserved to suffer alone, stomach cramping and nose so stuffed he could barely breathe. 

 

     Then Roman was back, gently shuffling into the bed and silencing the thoughts swirling around Patton's head. He pressed a cold cloth to his forehead, his other hand coming to rest on his cheek. 

 

     Patton couldn't help himself anymore, and a sob built up from his lips, tears spilling over his cheeks. “Shh, it's okay, let it out,” Roman whispered softly, pressing the washcloth all over Patton's burning face, wiping away the tears. “I've got you now,” 

 

      Patton whimpered and cried until he was utterly exhausted, and Roman held him the whole time, cradling the smaller boy until he fell asleep, safe and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!  
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena


	7. Secrete Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets a strange, jolly, man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids, don't talk to strangers, even if they are a really charming, cute boy in a leather jacket.

     Virgil’s always hated secret santa. He’s never known what to get the person he’s picked out of the hat’s and he’s always been convinced that the gifts needed to perfect. 

 

    So of course, when this year Roman volunteered him for the annual gift exchange at work, he didn't say no. And of course, he picked his best friends name out of that bright red Santa hat that seemed to taunt him. Of course,  _ of course _ , he pulled out Patton's name. 

 

    That's how Virgil ended up at the mall alone on this frightfully cold Sunday night, weaving in and out of stores. Eventually he found himself empty handed, as nothing was good enough for Patton. Damn it, why did his best friend have to be so perfect. 

 

    Sighing, Virgil sunk into the bus stop bench, wrapping his hoodie farther around himself as he waited in the dark night. It was just him, and he’d be lying if he wasn't a little bit spooked. Bad things always seemed to happen past nine pm. 

 

     And, as luck would have it, Virgil noticed someone suspicious approaching, sunglasses covering their eyes, leather jacket wrapped around their tight frame and shopping bags hanging off their hands. The anxious man considered booking it, and just as he stood up to leave, the stranger slide into place next to him. 

 

    “No luck hon?” He asked, motioning to Virgil's empty hands. 

 

“Uh, no guess no,” Virgil muttered, warily scooting away from the new guy. One could never be too careful, especially when alone at night. 

 

“Christmas shoppin’?”

 

“Uh, yeah,”

 

     “Well for who bo?” The guy asked, lowering his sunglasses, his violet eyes gleaming. 

    Virgil swallowed thickly and quickly avoided eye contact. Everything was screaming at him not to answer this guy, yet he still found himself saying; “My friend Patton,” he grudgingly. 

 

      “Oh, Patton?” The mystery man asked, leaning back and pushing his glasses up his nose. “Tell me em’.”

 

    “Well,” Virgil started, his lips seeming to move without his consent. “Patton’s sweet, and kind, and caring. Really, he’s my best friend. He puts everyone else’s needs before his own. I wish I could repay him for all he’s done for me-but I really don’t think I ever can.” 

 

    The stranger hummed in response, and Virgil squirmed as he reached towards his bags which rested on the floor, because ohmygod, this was it, he was going to die. This guy probably had a gun or something and was going to shot him, and then some poor soul showing up for their five am shift would find Virgil’s body shoved inside the dumpster and-Oh.

 

    “I dunno if it was what you were looking for babe, but I hope it’ll do,” The guy handed Virgil a heart shaped locket, lowering his sunglasses in order to wink. Virgil blinked at the man, completely and utterly dumbfounded. “Well, don’t just sit there hon! Open it up!”

 

    Virgil did as he was told, gently prying open the lock, expecting to see dried blood or cut toe-nails inside. Instead, it was a picture of Virgil and Patton, one the latter had taken during an impromptu trip to the amusement park. Patton’s face was spread in a wide smile as he beamed at the camera-phone, and Virgil smirked gently, eyes alight love and admiration for his best friend. That day had been… one of the best in a long time. It was just the two of them, desperately trying to win stuffed animals and clinging to each others hands as they rode coasters.

    And this gift… it was perfect. 

 

    Virgil looked up to thank the strange man, a small smile spreading across his face, but he was gone. Frowning, and tucking the gift into his jacket pocket, it started to snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we finally got a Remy chapter!!  
> Tumblr - Radioactivehelena


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't understand feelings(tm)
> 
> Platonic Logan x Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is highkey my favorite so far.

    Logan wasn't accustomed to the normal social cues. It was a secret he kept hidden, shame and embarrassment haven preventing him from opening up about it for years. When critiquing Roman, Logan was unaware of how much was too much. When Virgil had a panic attack it felt too awkward to hold his hand. And when Patton was sad, Logan was often the last to know. 

 

    But Logan liked to pretend he didn't mind. Without the useless knowledge of  _ happy _ , and  _ sad _ , and  _ scared _ , he had more room for important things like  _ science _ and  _ math _ and  _ Shakespeare _ . 

 

    Today however, was a particularly bad day for his emotional awareness. Every time he passed Virgil, who was curled up at the bottom of the stairs, the anxious side would look up with hopeful eyes. Logan would nod in a greeting, curiously peering at the book Virgil was reading before heading on his way. Then Virgil would seem to frown and curl in on himself more, watching the Logical side walk up the stairs. 

 

    He wouldn't do this with Patton though, who leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, or Roman who gently took his hand and softly pecked it. No, instead he would hum and lean into the affection, eyes closed in pure bliss. But each time Logan passed, it would simply end with Virgil more upset. 

 

    “Patton,” Logan started, sitting at the kitchen table and watching as the morale side sipped from a mug of hot cocoa. “Am I doing something to upset Virgil?” 

 

“What do you mean, Logan?” Patton asked, wiping away a whipped cream mustache, worry evident in his eyes. 

 

    “Everytime I pass him he to become more and more agitated. And furthermore, he hasn't left his spot from the stairs all day long. Is he alright?” 

 

    “Oh, Lo,” Patton cooed, “Why don't you ask him?” 

 

Logan straightened his glasses with a frowned. “While I do like making inquiries, I'm not one for… feeling.” 

 

    Patton sighed heavily and pursed his lips. “You should try it anyways Logan. Who knows what’ll happen.”

 

_ Exactly _ , Logan thought.  _ That's the problem _ . 

 

    So, that's how Logan found himself at the end of the stairs at the end of the night, almost ready to retire for the day. Virgil was slumped over, his headphones in his ears, looking half asleep. But Logan knew better. There was no steady rise and fall of the anxious sides chest, and when Logan approached, Virgil’s breath seemed to stutter. 

 

    Carefully, almost like approaching a spooked animal, Logan across from his friend. “Is… is everything adequate, Virgil? It seem as though it has been a particularly rough day for you.”

 

   Virgil looked up then, his eyes rimmed with dark circles and sunken. “Just, stress from the holidays, I guess.” He shrugged, not quite making eye contact. 

 

“Ah,” Logan started. “Is there something I can do to relive that?” 

 

     Virgil shrugged and looked up towards the ceiling, his cheeks an alarming shade of bright red. Frowning, Logan followed his gaze and spotted a mistletoe plant hanging from the ceiling and oh.  _ Oh _ . It all suddenly hit Logan like a speeding sled whipping through the snow. 

 

    Virgil had been sitting here, under the mistletoe all day, waiting for the others to pass while they went about their daily activities and give him the attention he was too nervous to ask for. And Logan, the dimwit he was, didn't see it. Instead he kept turning Virgil down time after time, most likely wrecking his self esteem in the process. 

 

    “Is it physical reassurance you want?” Logan asked, slowly and carefully choosing his words. Virgil nodded, swallowing thickly, eyes still pinned to the little plant on the ceiling.

 

     “I’d… be happy to provide,” Logan whispered. The twinkling lights from the Christmas tree cast the room into a cool, blue glow. Slowly, Logan leaned in, and cupped Virgil's cheeks, gently guiding his brown eyes to meet his own. Despite being parts of the same whole, Virgil's iries held shocking differences. They were darker then Patton's and missing the gold flecks that Romans had. They most closely resembled Logan, but if you looked, if you really looked, you could see a rim of grey blending into the coffee color. It was stunning to look at. 

 

    “I’ve got you,” Logan said, repeating what he’d heard Patton say multiple times, and gently kissed the top of Virgil's head, purple hair tickling his nose. “You're safe, you're with me, on the stairs, under the mistletoe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena


	9. Holiday Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil isn't very good at baking. Patton helps

    “Shit,” Virgil swore, pulling burned cookies out of the oven. “Shit,  _ shit _ ,” smoke wafted through the kitchen, the smell of spoiled chocolate filling Virgil's nose until he had to pull away from the mess in his hands to cough. 

 

   “Everything okay down there?” Virgil heard Patton ask from the top of the stairs and  _ oh no _ . 

 

“Um-uh…” Virgil stuttered, stalling for time, because these cookies were meant to be a surprise for Patton, and not only were they ruined but now he was about to find out before Virgil could make another batch. The anxious side had even stayed up late to make them so no one would find out and Roman wouldn't go running his mouth. 

 

    “Woah,” Patton said, coming to stop in front of Virgil as the anxious side finally dropping the hot pan on the counter. “Smells poorly made s’mores in here.” He giggled, and Virgil's heart nearly melted at how Patton's tongue stuck out of his mouth when he laughed. The side was even wearing his Christmas pajamas, the ones with cats and candy canes on them. 

 

    “Yeah I was just, making cookies,” Virgil sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, still wearing the oven mitts. 

 

“Well shucks kiddo, why didn't you ask me for help?”

 

    “It… it was supposed to be a surprise.” Virgil felt his cheeks heating up in shame as he said those few words and quickly looked away. “You've just… you've made sure we all feel appreciate lately, even with the strain the holiday puts on you and, I guess I wanted to try and do something to repay you but-” 

 

    Virgil's words died in his mouth when he felt Patton’s warm fingers against his cheeks. Sheepishly he made eye contact with the morale side, cursing his pale skin and how easily he blushed. “Virge you didn't have to do that-” 

 

“Yeah but I want to.”

 

    Patton frowned, and turned his head to the side, lost in thought. Then-”How about we make s’more together! It’ll be more fun that way and I can even spend time with my favorite anxious pal!” 

 

    Virgil quickly pulled away to hide his smile, oven mitt shoved over his wide grin. “Okay, yeah, whatever,” 

 

     Patton set to work making the dough while Virgil dyed the frosting different colors for them to use latter. “The key,” Patton started. “Is lol. That lots of love, without love, the cookies will be gross and crumbly.” Virgil rolled his eyes, because he had an image to uphold damnit, but gosh,, was Patton adorable. 

 

    Once the cookies were in the oven, and a Christmas movie was playing the two boys curled up next to each other, basking in the smell of cinnamon and sugar that still lingered on their skin. Patton was close, snuggled on Virgil's chest, and he provided a constant warmth that was missed once they started decorating. 

 

    “Look,” the morale side giggled. “I made him look like Logan!” He then held up a gingerbread man, complete with a blue tie and glasses. Virgil chuckled and held up his own cookie. 

 

“Does this look like Talyn?”

 

“Spot on!” 

 

    When they were done decorating they curled back up on the couch with mugs of hot cocoa and mountains of blankets, some non-important hallmark movie playing in the background. The Christmas tree cast a blue glow around the room as they ate their cookies and curled into each other, Virgil spooning his best friend. 

 

    That's how Roman found them in the morning. After stealing a quick cookie, he snapped a photo on his phone. He was never gonna let Virgil live this down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love the bestest pals Virge and Pat :'D  
> Tumblr - Radioactivehelena


	10. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes are Canceled. Platonic LAMP.

    Virgil groaned as he heard his phone vibrating, hidden somewhere under his thick covers from when he had fallen asleep with it in his hands. His roommates phone was making a similar sound, only it was blasting  _ the hills are alive  _ from The Sound of Music. Groaning, Virgil flipping himself over and shoved a pillow on top of his ears to drown out the awful noises. It was  _ way  _ too early for this shit. 

 

    “Ayyye,” Roman, his roommate, cried as he turned off his god awful ringer. “Classes are canceled. Too much snow.” 

 

    “Good,” Virgil mumbled, pulling his head out from under his pillow. “Then go back to bed.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Frosty the Snowbitch, I’m getting to i-” Virgil furrowed his eyebrows at the knock on the door and had to restrain himself from flying out the window. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was five am! Even he wasn't up at five am!

 

    “Who is it?” Roman sang as he pushed himself out off his bed, wearing bright red pajamas pants with little crowns dotted across them.

 

“Patton,” Patton said through the door. Of course it was Patton. He probably stayed up watching Parks and Rec again all night long. 

 

    “Oh, Padre,” Roman smiled, with way too much energy for this early, as he threw open the door. 

“Did you see?!” Patton asked, bouncing from foot to foot excitedly, a blanket haphazardly hanging from his shoulders. “They cancelled classes today! And it’s snowing!” 

 

    “It’s the winter in the northeast Patton, it always snows,” came the familiar voice of Logan, sounding groggy and barely awake. The light from the hallway was spilling into the room, and making it nearly impossible for Virgil to try and fall back asleep. With a groan, he sat up, shielding his eyes. 

 

    “So, what you need Patton-Cake?” Roman asked, letting the two of them in with a flourish of his arms. 

 

“Well,” Patton smiled, barely able to contain his joy. “I was wondering-ya know since we’re snowed in, maybe we could all have a sleepover or something?” 

 

    Roman laughed, shaking his head fondly as Virgil flopped back on top of his bed. “You’re asking us, at five in the morning, if you want to have a sleepover?” Virgil muttered. 

 

“Yes!” Roman cried. “Yes! I call Patton!” 

 

    “What?!” Virgil asked, shooting himself out of bed, blankets falling in a heap around him. “The hell do you mean you  _ call _ Patton?!” 

 

“What I mean,” Roman started, as if it was obvious, “That Patton is sleeping in my bed and there is nothing you can do about it.” Patton nodded vigorously, wrapping his arms around Romans waist and tucking his head against his chest. 

 

“Sorry Virge, he got first dibs.” Well, looked like this sleepover thing was really happening. 

 

   “Alright L, cmere,” Virgil grumbled, scooting towards the wall and making room for Logan. The nerd blinked blearily at the space made available for him, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. 

 

     “I can go back to my room if it would be easier,” Logan yawned, eyes drifting towards Roman and Patton as the snuggled close together, noses nearly touching with proximity. “It is, after all, just across the hall.” 

 

“Nonsense,” Virgil muttered. “You're already here.” 

 

“I don't want to infringe-”

 

“Logan please,” Virgil sighed. “I'm asking you.”

 

    “Yeah specs,” Roman spoke up from where he held Patton, one hand running up and down the smaller boys back, the other threaded through his messy, curly, hair. “It's not a party without you!”

 

   “Well,” Logan complied, setting his glasses on Virgil's bedside table. “Only because you insist, so.” He tried to act cool and collected but Virgil could see the faint blush spread across his cheeks as he climbed into the bed and turned, facing away from his friend. 

 

     Virgil could see the steady rise and fall of his chest as Logan started to fall asleep. Gingerly, very carefully, Virgil scooted closer to Logan, wrapping his arms around his friends waist. Logan hummed, pressing his back into Virgil’s subconsciously, providing the extra warmth they both needed. Eventually the two boys fell fast asleep, snoring gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that, I finally caught up! Happy tenth day of Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr - Radioactivehelena


	11. Fake Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil hate each other... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - homophobia, negative self doubt, I think that's it!

      “I hate you,” Roman whispered, shuffling closer to Virgil as he waited for the front door to open. 

 

“I hate you more,” the emo english major hissed back, hands shoved firmly in his pocket. “I’m only doing this for the fifty bucks.” 

 

   “Hey!” Roman snapped, voice a little loud considering they were right outside his parents house. “I said fourty!” 

 

“For fifty I'll call out your homophobic cousin  _ and _ you can kiss me whenever, don't even have to ask.” 

 

“Ugh, fine, whatever hottopic,” 

 

    “Aww,” Virgil cooed, turning to look at his new, fake, boyfriend. “You think I'm hot.” Roman's cheeks turned as red as his Christmas sweater and before he could answer, the door was being open and Roman was being pulled into a bone crushing hug as Virgil watched on in envy. 

 

     “Ro, ro!” Cried his mom, smothering him in kisses and a bone crushing hug. “It's been so long! I've missed you so much!” 

 

    “It's been one semester,” Roman rolled his eyes, but Virgil didn't miss the smile in his voice as he hugged his father with just as much passion. It made something twist in Virgils stomach and sting his heart. The only reason he’d agreed to this outlandish plot was because it wasn't like he could show up at the orphanage for Christmas. “But I miss you guys too. College just isn't the same without your chocolate chip cookies.” 

 

“Looks like you need one,” his dad joked. “What are they feeding you, actual vegetables?!”

 

    “Oh Larry!” Roman's mom scolded, leaning over to teasingly hit her husband on the arm. “We have a guest remember? Let's make a good first impression!” 

 

    Virgil felt his cheeks heat up as Roman ushered him forward and towards the outstretched arms of his mom. “Oh sweetie,” the woman said, nearly crushing Virgil with her arms. The English major would never admit how nice that hug felt though, it had only been about day and he already missed Patton's cuddles. “We’ve heard so much about you!” 

 

_ You have?  _ Virgil thought, glad that Roman quickly pulled him into his side before forcing him into another awkward hug with his dad. “I'm Dot and this is my husband Larry,” Dot smiled. “We’re both so glad you could make it.” 

 

     “I'm glad I can finally meet you!” Virgil lied through his teeth, grabbing Roman's hand and perhaps squeezing a little too hard. He had thought this would be easy. Just go in there, act all cuddly with Roman, and then his friends parents would get off his back about finding a significant other and Roman could shove it in his homophobic uncles face at the same time. What Virgil hadn't accounted for was the stress, the anxiety, he’d forgotten how much he despised lying. 

 

    “Why don't you guys come on it?” Dot asked, holding open the door. “I’ll show you to your room.” 

 

-

 

    It had started out fine. Virgil and Roman would snuggle close to each other while they watched TV or hold hands under the table while they ate and Virgil blamed the butterflies in his stomach on anxiety and nothing else. 

 

      But then one night Roman walked into their shared room, a towel wrapped around his waist and his brown bangs flopping into his eyes. He looked so… unkempt. Imperfect. Vulnerable. To Virgil, he looked wonderful. 

 

    There was a scar just under his chin and a light dusting of freckles that he usually covered with makeup. His brown eyes were ringed with bags, but even that didn't diminish his beauty. Roman's abs were toned and tanned, and Virgil wasn't really sure what else he was expecting from someone who worked out almost everyday and had to learn the incredibly hard dances for theater. 

 

      Virgil quickly averted his gaze, but not quick enough as he made eye contact with Roman for a solid point two seconds. “You're taking the floor tonight!” The English major all but screamed and dived under the covers, squeezing his eyes shut against the thought swirling around in his brain. 

 

-

 

    Roman had been right about his uncle. He was awful. They were all seated together at the dinner table on Christmas Day, Roman and Virgil pressed shoulder to shoulder when it happened. 

 

   “I always knew theater was gonna turn you gay,” the fat, old, man said, shoveling another spoonful of food into his mouth. 

 

    Virgil felt Roman flinch at his side more than saw it. The theater major was an  _ incredibly _ good actor, and broadway bound, of course he’d be good at hiding his feelings. The first time Virgil had seen Roman preform he’d been moved to tears, and Virgil had yet to meet a better actor yet. 

 

      “Richard please,” Dot snapped from across the table. “Be civil.” 

 

“Oh, just like Roman wants his civil rights and all that bullshit?” Drunk. The dude was definitely drunk. Carefully, Virgil reached under the table and squeezed Roman's thigh in a silent support. He didn't miss the way the theater majors face turned bright crimson, but Virgil couldn't pinpoint why. 

 

     “Richard,” Larry said with a sigh, setting down his fork. “It's Christmas. Can't you just pretend to be nice?” The guy grunted in response and knocked back his drink, whatever the foul thing was, then pointed a lazy finger at Roman. 

 

    “I just don’ understand why he gotta flaunt it!” He cried. “I mean Larry’s queer too, but he still has a wife!” Then his switched his attack to Virgil, pointing angrily at him. “Just find yourself a nice girl Roman. Boys like him, they got too many problems. Self worth and shit, emo little fags.”

 

    Virgil felt his cheeks heat up in shame and he heard Dot yelling as if from underwater. Roman's fingers had threaded through his under the table, and he was casting him a worried glance, but Virgil kept his head turned towards his food.

   Because everything he said, it was right wasn't it? Virgil would never be enough for Roman. He had too many issues, too little self worth, he  _ loathed _ himself. And with all that going on, how could he love someone as worthy as Roman. 

 

-

 

    “I'm sorry about that,” Roman groaned, coming to sit next to Virgil on his bed. His sheets were red and tie covers had a giant picture of the Disney castle with fireworks going off in the background. “He's normally… not that bad.” 

 

    “It's fine,” Virgil lied, when it obviously hadn't been because he had to leave dinner half way through from the severe dissociation he started suffering. 

 

    “It's not,” Roman said softly, taking Virgil's hand in his own. The english majors head snapped up. The door was closed, and no one was around. Why was Roman pretending to be a couple now? Still… he didn't pull away. “I know how bad your anxiety can get and it means a lot that you're doing this for me. I feel like, maybe, I shouldn't have asked in the first place, but I'm selfish and stupid and-” 

 

     “Hey princey,” Virgil said, effectively cutting Roman off. “You maybe all those things, but that's why you're my fake boyfriend right?” 

 

   Virgil could see Roman's adam apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly and leaned into Virgil’s space, their breath mingling with the after taste of apple pie. “What if we were more than fake?” He asked, and then Roman's lips were on Virgil’s, and Virgil forgot how to breath, almost even forgot to kiss back and then they were  _ kissing each other  _ and Virgil was so happy he gave Roman his full consent to kiss him whenever. 

 

    Later in the evening when Patton called Virgil to check up on his best friend and wish him a Merry Christmas, well, let's just say it was an interesting phone call. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!   
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena


	12. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton experiences snow for the first time with his loving husbands. LAMP

  
     Patton was curled up in bed with his husband Logan, a tangle of long limbs and content hearts. Below them, on the bottom bunk, slept his other partners, Roman and Virgil. The soft snores of the former echoed around the room, creating the perfect white noise for a good night's sleep.

 

     It was seven am on Christmas Eve, but the kindergarten teacher couldn't sleep. He was too excited to be spending his first holiday with the loves of his life as a married couple and in a house they had bought together.

 

     They’d already spent hours setting up lights, putting up stockings and decorating the tree. Patton had loved every second of it. He’d missed spending time with his significant others when they first moved to town and got their respective jobs. Christmas was just the excuse he needed for them to spend a little more quality time together.

 

     Logan stirred next to him and Patton snuggled impossibly closer, taking in the smell of morning breath and after shave. “Hi there sleepyhead,” Patton teased, kissing Logan's nose. “Sleep well?”

 

“Adequately,” Logan responded, closing his eyes and relishing in Patton’s gently touch.

 

“Should we wake the others?”

 

     Logan laughed, a breathy thing through his nose, and nodded. “If not I imagine they would sleep the day away.” Patton giggled and Logan couldn't help but press a quick kiss to his lips, basking in the smile that tasted like minty toothpaste.

 

     “Alright, cmon,” the chemical engenerist muttered, throwing back the blankets and climbing down the latter towards the bottom bunk. Patton followed him, immediately throwing himself into the bed with Roman and Virgil, curling into the formers back.

 

     “Good morning sunshine,” he sang, littering Roman's neck with kisses. Roman groaned, only barely containing his chuckles as he turned away from Virgil and into Patton’s waiting arms.

“Morning,” Roman yawned, pulling Patton into his chest. “Merry Christmas Eve.”

 

Patton beamed, looking up at his husband with bright blue eyes. “Merry Christmas Eve!” He replied, blushing bright red when Roman kissed him chastely.

 

     “Should we make room for Logan?” Roman asked, an air of teasing about his voice. Patton nodded, and scooted over, letting Logan take up the remaining room on the bed.

 

     “Arugh,” Virgil grumbled, the remendients of sleep evident on his voice. “Is too early,” Roman curled away from Patton and wrapped Virgil in his arms, a wide smile on his lips.

 

“Oh c'mon sleeping broody,” Roman joked, moving his hands up and down Virgil's back.

 

     “You know,” Logan said, and Patton raised his eyebrows at how silly his husband suddenly sounded. Patton loved the moments like these, when Logan let his guard down enough to joke with them. “Maybe if we… tickled him?”

 

     Patton chuckled and desperately tried to hide them with the back of Roman's pajamas. “Don't you dare,” Virgil grumbled. It was too late though. Roman started attacking his stomach with wiggling fingers, and Virgil started squealing in laughter, thrashing around the bed in a desperate attempt to get away.

 

     Logan yelped and stumbled from the bunk bed, falling on the floor unceremoniously. Patton followed, watching on as Virgil was reduced to a puddle of giggles, playfully swatting at Roman. God, he loved his husbands so much.

 

“I think it's time we actually start the day,” Logan sighed once Roman had stopped his attack. He pushed himself off the floor and offered a hand to Patton who gladly took it, and didn't let go.

 

     Virgil groaned and threw the pillow over his head, but they all knew he’d be up in a matter of minutes. It was hard for Virgil to not follow his husbands were ever they went.

 

     Throwing on jeans and Christmas sweaters, the four of them headed towards the kitchen and Patton froze. “No way…” he whispered. Outside the window it was snowing softly, white flecks floating to the ground and sticking.

 

     The four of them had packed up all their stuff and moved from the only home Patton had ever known, muggy Florida to just outside New York City. Roman had scored a role in an off Broadway show and it allowed Logan to be closer to some of the best labs in the world. Patton was still able to work as a teacher and Virgil worked from home as a children books illustrator. It was perfect, for all of them.

 

     It was first time Patton had ever left Florida. And this was the first time he had ever seen snow.

 

     “It's so… beautiful…” he muttered, blue eyes alight in awe. Roman laughed as Virgil came up behind Patton and wrapped his arms around his husband, still clad in his Nightmare before Christmas pajamas.

 

 “Not as beautiful as you,” Roman said, standing next to Patton, who could barely take his eyes off the window.

 

      “I-can we go outside?!” He asked, starting to bounce up and down. “Oh please, please,”

 

Virgil laughed, something akin to ringing bells and nodded. “Yeah, let's just put our jackets on okay?”

 

      Virgil didn't even put on clothes before Patton was pulling them all outside, looking up at the clouds as snow sprinkled on top his glasses and in his hair. He froze, a small smile spreading on his lips as he held out his bare hands to feel the cold, frozen, rain.

 

     “Like it?” Logan grinned, standing next to Patton, hands shoved in his jacket.

 

“I love it,” Patton sighed, his breath coming out in a puff of smoke.

 

“It's cold,” Virgil smirked, resting his head on Roman's shoulder, who snaked his arm around the authors back.

 

     Patton let out a laugh through his nose, and then suddenly was throwing himself down on the ground, spreading wide in the snow.   
“Patton what the h-”

 

“Snow angles!” He cried, moving his arms and legs back and forth.

 

     Roman chuckled and dived down next to Patton. “I'm so glad I get to watch your snow angel virginity being taken!” He joked only for Virgil to kick him in the side.

 

“That's disgusting,”

 

“You know you wanna join us santa frown!”

 

     Virgil rolled his eyes, but sat down next to Patton, flecks of snow standing out against his purple hair. “I'm so sorry we married him,” Virgil said, wrinkling his nose.

 

     “Awww you love me,” Roman chuckled, tugging on Logan’s pant leg, effectively getting him to sit with them, despite the freezing cold snow.

  
“Hmmmh, maybe,” Virgil smiled, plopping his head on Patton's stomach who immediately started combing his fingers through the others hair.

 

     Snow fell around them as they quickly piled into cuddles and snuggles, entangling limbs and sharing soft kisses. Patton beamed up at the sky, eyes wide and alight in wonder. This was a perfect Christmas Eve, spent with his loving husbands and in the freezing snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That's it! I hope and enjoyed and have a happy holidays!
> 
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena  
> Instagram - radioactive.pj


End file.
